Mujeres solas ¡peligro!
by Lagrima1604
Summary: Cuando el gato no está en casa los ratones se alborotan... y cuando no hay hombres a la vista las mujeres se destapan hablando, ¿cual será el tema en esta ocasión? ONESHOT. Todos vampiros.


Cuando el gato no está en casa, los ratones se alborotan... y cuando no hay hombres a la vista, las mujeres se destapan hablando. ¿Cuál será el tema en esta ocasión? Porque si los hombres supieran las cosas que nosotras hablamos cuando nos dejan solas, lo pensarían dos veces antes de alejarse... ¿o no? ONESHOT. Todos vampiros.

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran, magnifica y sin igual Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirnos un poco.

**ATENCIÓN: No recomendado para menores de 17 años.**

**Mujeres solas... ¡peligro!**

ALICE'S POV

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett y Jasper se iban de caza. Nos ofrecieron ir con ellos pero anticipándome a que esto pasaría les había propuesto a las chicas quedarnos a tener una tarde para nosotras. Además aún no nos hacía falta ir de caza.

-En serio, vayan ustedes, nosotras nos quedaremos haciendo... no lo sé, algo –me apoyó Bella

-De acuerdo –dijo Jazz besando mi mejilla- Disfruten su tiempo solo de mujeres.

-¡Oh, lo haremos! –contesté contenta a tiempo que Edward me echaba una mirada suspicaz besando a Bella y Renesmee en la cabeza

-¿Comida china? –me preguntó confundido- ¿Por qué piensas en eso?

-La pregunta es ¿qué haces hurgando en mis pensamientos? –contesté sacándole la lengua. Comida china... claro, ¿a quién se le ocurría?

-Hay algo que no quieres que sepa –murmuró entrecerrando los ojos

-Tal vez sea algo que no te importe... –de inmediato traje a mi mente imágenes de mi última noche con Jasper. Edward ahogó un grito y salió corriendo haciéndome estallar en carcajadas. Jasper también rió. Conociéndome como me conocía debía saber perfectamente lo que había hecho. Al final todos acabamos riendo contagiados por las emociones de mi esposo.

-¡Cállense, cállense! –escuchamos gritar a Edward a lo lejos con voz alterada, lo que nos hizo reír aún más- ¡Imágenes feas!

-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde –dijeron nuestros hombres saliendo a la carrera tras Edward

Esperé un par de minutos aún pensando en mi y en Jasper sólo por si Edward se atrevía a entrar en mi mente de nuevo.

-Hey Bells, bloquea nuestras mentes ¿sí? La de las cuatro–mi cuñada me dirigió una mirada desconfiada pero aún así lo hizo

-¿Puedo preguntar para qué?

-No quisiera que tu maridito sepa de que hablamos –contesté mientras corría al minibar por una botella de vino y cuatro copas- ¡Esme! ¡Rosalie! –llamé. Al instante mi madre y mi hermana estuvieron sentadas a nuestro lado.

-Bueno, así que tarde de chicas ¿no? –repuso Esme con entusiasmo-¿Qué haremos?

-¿Qué tal si empezamos por abrir ese vinito? –sugirió Rosalie refiriéndose al único elemento de consumo humano que soportábamos ingerir- Según lo que escuché decir a Carlisle es de una cosecha magnífica.

-Sí que lo es –descorché la botella

-Chicas –reprendió Bella- No frente a Renesmee.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Un olor desagradable llegó a mi nariz... y como caído del cielo, Jacob Black esperaba en la puerta.

-Hola Jacob –saludé después de correr a abrir- Pasa.

-¿Qué tal Alice? ¿Está Bella?

-Sí, ya viene – un segundo después mi cuñada estuvo a nuestro lado con Renesmee en brazos

-Hola Jake.

-Hola Bells. Oh, hola preciosa... –sus ojos brillaron al ver a Renesmee- Justo venía a verte.

-Uhm, ¿Jake? –Bella dudó un segundo- En vez de quedarte aquí ¿no te gustaría sacar a Renesmee a pasear un rato?

-¿En serio? –preguntó este con feliz incredulidad

-Sí, es que... Edward no está y nosotras pues... tenemos una tarde de chicas, tu sabes...

-No se diga más – Jacob tomó la pequeña en brazos que se aferró a él con alegría- Volveremos en un par de horas, ¿esta bien?

-¡Sí, de acuerdo, diviértanse, adiós! –y cerré de un portazo sin dejarle decir nada más

-¡Alice! –riñó Bella- Eso fue grosero.

-Lo siento, es que estoy algo ansiosa –Bella rodó los ojos

-Tú y tu hiperactividad...

Volvimos y al fin pudimos centrarnos en nuestro objetivo.

-Salud por esta tarde de chicas –brindó Rosalie bastante más alegre de lo normal

-¡Salud! –dijimos todas chocando nuestras copas con una sonrisa

-Y por que hayan más tardes como esta –siguió Esme

-¡Salud!

-Porque estamos entre amigas y no hay nada mejor que eso –dije alegre

-¡Salud!

-Porque espero que el trago no me choque ya que nunca tuve buena cabeza –finalizó Bella riendo

-¡¡Salud!!

Pero lamentablemente 4 copas chocan a cualquiera. Media hora después las cuatro ya reíamos tontamente un poco picaditas.

-La ultima, la ultima –Bella levantó su copa a lo que nosotras la imitamos- Brindo por los animalitos...

-¡Por los animalitos! –rió Rosalie codeando levemente a Esme que rió también

-¿Por qué?

-Ay, no se hagan... si no hubiera animalitos que cazar pues los muchachos no se habrían ido y no estaríamos teniendo este tiempo tan bueno –contestó mi cuñada como si fuera algo obvio

-Claaaro, ¡salud!

-¿Chicas? Estoy algo preocupada –dije de repente ya con la lengua un poco suelta por el alcohol

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Es que... ay, que vergüenza hablar de eso...

-Vamos Alice, ¡es tarde de chicas!

-Cierto, se habla de todo y no hay vergüenza.

-Esta bien, esta bien –tomé aire- Es que... me cuesta mucho hacerle sexo oral a Jasper.

-Nooo... –exclamó Rosalie con ojos muy abiertos

-Sí –respondí con la cabeza algo baja

-¿Y porqué recién nos dices? –preguntó Esme- Hubiéramos podido encontrar alguna solución antes, ¡mira no más todo el tiempo que llevan juntos!

-Sí, pero es que nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar así como ahora –me excusé

-Bueno, ¿pero cual es el problema? –preguntó Bella

-Es que... es _Super Size_ –mascullé asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza y con las cejas alzadas

-¿En serio? –preguntaron mis tres compañeras sonriendo

-Uh huh –afirmé

-Vaya, quién diría que Jasper, tan tranquilito él, vendría equipado con tremendo...

-¡Shhhh, Rosalie! –la interrumpimos riendo

-Oops, lo siento...

-¿Y es por eso que te cuesta? –preguntó Esme interesada

-Es que siento que no lo complazco lo suficiente –expliqué

-Ay, vamos pequeña –bufó Rose- No sé que tal andes del oído pero por todo lo que nosotras escuchamos, creemos que Jasper se la pasa más que bien...

-Eso es verdad –aseguró Bella

-Además es cuestión de técnica –siguió mi rubia hermana- No por meterte todo a la boca va a ser mejor.

-Y si lo dice la señorita rompe camas... –señaló Esme refiriéndose a Rosalie

-¡Debe ser verdad! –completamos Bella y yo riendo

-¿Y tu Rose? –preguntó Esme- ¿Algún problemita con Emmett en ese aspecto?

-La verdad sí –contestó- Tiene una manía un tantito incómoda. La llamo "manía del director de orquesta".

-¿Cómo es eso? –pregunté curiosa sirviéndonos un poco más de vino

-Sí, cuenta.

-Es que cuando lo tengo en mi boca se entusiasma tanto que me pone las manos sobre la cabeza y me empuja un poco con ellas para alcanzar profundidad o para que acelere y ¡agh! –exclamó Rosalie nerviosa- Sé que no voy a vomitar nada, pero de todas formas me dan arcadas. Le he explicado que eso no me gusta, él pone cara de avergonzado y se excusa, pero la próxima se excita tanto que se le olvida y vuelve a hacerlo.

-Oh, pobre Rose –murmuró Bella con una sonrisa condescendiente acariciando con afecto su brazo

-Yo sé que puedes hacer –sonrió Esme animada- Acuéstalo boca arriba y espósalo a la cama (claro, asegúrate que no la vaya a destruir). Así no podrá usar las manos, se excitará el triple y tu te librarás del fastidio.

Todas observamos a Esme con miradas algo incrédulas en el rostro. ¿Mi madre había dicho eso? Vamos, estábamos algo pasaditas de copas pero no tanto como para haberlo imaginado.

-Esme... –murmuramos sonriendo

-¿Qué? –preguntó inocentemente dando otro sorbo a su copa- Es que antes tenía el mismo problema con Carlisle, pero ahora está resuelto, claro.

-Aish, ¿y cómo no lo pensé antes? –se preguntó Rose en voz alta ligeramente contrariada- En serio mamá, mil gracias –sonrió

-No hay problema. Ah, y hoy soy sólo Esme, cariño. Eso de "mamá" me hace sentir muy responsable.

-¿Y tu Bells? ¿Algún problemita?

-Bueno... –dudó- Siempre me debato entre si usarlo como juego previo o al final como algo más serio. No logro definirme.

-Bueno, el sexo oral tiene su importancia –comentó Rose solemnemente

-Cierto. A veces las mujeres pensamos que es sólo para que se exciten –explicó Esme- pero el hecho de conseguir una buena erección y luego pasar sin más a otra cosa los deja frustrados.

-Sí, eso es un error –dije- Yo creo que se trata de hacerles un regalo. Es cuando puedes hacer uso de todo tu poder y mostrarle que nada ni nadie puede darle tanto placer como tu.

-¡Eso! Has dado en el clavo Alice –exclamó Rose- Acabas de decir el secreto para que él lo disfrute. Deberías seguir tus propios consejos y dejar de preocuparte, mujer.

-Bueno, entonces ¿en qué quedamos?

-Primero –dijo Esme- que nunca hay que hacerlo de mala gana. No entiendo cómo algunas lo ven como un sacrificio o como si le estuvieran haciendo un favor a su hombre.

-Eso es verdad, ellos se dan cuenta –dijo Rose- Lo que hay que hacer es aprender a disfrutarlo también. ¿Tu lo disfrutas? –le preguntó a Bella

-Totalmente –respondió con una sonrisa traviesa

-¡Entonces hazlo antes y después! –sugirió Rose con nosotras riendo de coro- Aunque yo lo pondría más como "plato fuerte", ¿ustedes que dicen?

-Plato fuerte –apoyé

-Definitivamente, plato fuerte –asintió Esme

-Ahí lo tienes Bells, vuélvelo loco con un final increíble.

-Oh, lo haré –rió mi cuñada

-Bueno, solo nos queda nuestra adorada Esme.

-Debo decir que Esme es la revelación del año ¿eh? –bromeó Bella- Miren no más todo lo que se traía guardado.

-Basta, basta chicas –Esme rió también- A ver ¿qué podría contarles? –pensó unos momentos sin decir nada

-¿Nunca ha pasado... no lo sé, algo con Carlisle que no supieras bien cómo solucionar?

-Ahora que lo pienso, sí – Esme se aguantó un poco la risa- Pero fue hace muchísimo tiempo.

-No importa, queremos saber –dije sonriendo

-Sí, cuéntanos Esme.

-De acuerdo –tomó un poco de aire- Fue casi un año después de casarnos. Como sabrán, a la mayoría de los neófitos les es difícil adaptarse a su nueva vida, pero a mi se me hizo particularmente complicado pues recordaba mucho mi última experiencia antes de ser transformada. Carlisle estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado, claro, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que me costara. En fin, cuando consideramos que ya estaba lo suficientemente estable, decidimos hacerlo por primera vez. Yo estaba nerviosa y muerta de miedo pues no tenía ni idea de cómo sería, pero Carlisle fue un total caballero y me sentí tan bien que quise... "recompensarlo" –rió suavemente- Entonces... ya saben, intenté hacerle sexo oral y...

-Espera –Bella la detuvo de repente- ¿A que te refieres con eso de que "intentaste"?

-A que, pues... me salí de control... –dijo Esme bajando la cabeza

-Nooo... –gemimos horrorizadas tapándonos la boca con las manos

-... y lo mordí –concluyó Esme

-¡Oh, santo cielo!

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Castraste a Carlisle!

-¡No! –exclamó Esme aún un poco avergonzada pero divertida a la vez- Claro que no lo castré... pero mi veneno sí le produjo comezón un par de días, eso fue muy gracioso.

-La verdad yo no le veo la gracia –dijo Rose aunque intentaba contener la risa

-Yo tampoco –dije, aunque no estaba tan segura

-Pobre Carlisle –siguió Bella- En serio que los dientes son un peligro. Una vez rocé a Edward con ellos... juro que sólo lo rocé, pero pegó tal brinco que pensé que se daría contra el techo.

-Es que son tan nerviosos –comentó Rosalie pacientemente- No hay duda que hay que ser toda una artista para no dejar que los dientes estropeen la función.

-Cierto.

-Uhm... tengo una duda más –murmuró Bella- Ustedes... ¿tragan lo que...?

-Ah, sí –dijo Rosalie con naturalidad- Digo, no te va a matar ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no –rió Bella ante la broma. Hello! ¿Inmortalidad...?

-¿Tú no lo haces? –pregunté a Bella

-Bueno, la verdad aún no tengo la oportunidad –dijo- Edward nunca se viene en mi boca. Creo que no le gusta la idea.

-Oh, eso no es verdad –dijo Esme- Todos los hombres sueñan con eso, pero Edward es tan lindo que de seguro vive preocupándose por como vayas a reaccionar.

-Seguramente... –repuso Bella- pero supongo que no me importaría si lo hiciera.

-Entonces díselo. Le va a encantar la idea.

-¿Y no es desagradable? –preguntó mi cuñada

-Al principio, tal vez –acepté- Pero luego resulta algo bastante normal y hasta puede llegar a ser excitante para nosotras también.

Entonces tuve la visión de los chicos regresando a casa. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?

-Los chicos ya están regresando –respondí con mirada algo triste. Nunca me había sentido tranquila estando lejos de Jazz y estaba feliz por su regreso, pero francamente este tiempo con mis amigas había sido maravilloso.

-Oh –murmuraron todas con la misma mezcla de sentimientos

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? –preguntó Rose

-Uhm... –calculé- No más de diez minutos, ¿por qué?

-Tengo una idea para cerrar la tarde –dijo sonriendo- Sencilla pero me agrada.

-¿Qué es?

-Espérenme, ya vuelvo –salió corriendo y en 5 segundos regresó con cuatro pedazos de papel y un lapicero para cada una- Escribiremos un tip sencillo para una buena felación (N/A: La felación es el sexo oral) ¿ok? Doblaremos los papelitos, los pondremos al centro de la mesa y luego cada una leerá uno al asar... esperando que no sea el suyo propio, claro.

-Oh, eso es adorable –sonrió Esme

-De acuerdo, escriban.

En 2 minutos (nos tardamos en pensar algo bueno) estaban los cuatro papelitos doblados en la mesa esperando ser leídos.

-A ver, ¿quién va primero?

-Yo, yo –dije emocionada. Tome un papelito (con la mano izquierda) luego de revolverlos un poco- Dice: "En cuestión de velocidad ni muy rápido ni muy lento. Cada hombre tiene una velocidad y ritmo que lo enloquece. Tu misión es descubrir las del tuyo." –sonreí- Muy bueno. ¿Bella?- mi cuñada tomó otro papelito y lo abrió rápidamente

-"Déjate de remilgos e introdúcelo lo más que puedas pero sin forzarte mucho. Se decepcionarán si sólo te limitas al glande. Ellos adorarán tu garganta profunda." jajaja, lo intentaré –rió- ¿Rose?

-"El frenillo, ese pedacito de piel que conecta la punta con el resto del miembro, es una zona de vital importancia. Acarícialo con tu lengua y él se estremecerá." –leyó con una sonrisa- Esto es genial, ¿Esme? –Esme tomó el ultimo papelito con una sonrisa

-"En la variedad está el gusto, da rienda suelta a tu creatividad: Succiona, lame, mordisquea... ¡pero no lo envenenes!" –Esme se echó a reír con nosotras a coro- Muy pero que muy graciosas, chicas...

-Oh, vamos, estuvo genial –le di una gran sonrisa

-Pues sí –aceptó- Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido ¿no creen?

-Absolutamente.

-Todo sea por complacer a los hombres que amamos –sonrió Rose

-Sí, eso lo amerita todo–reconoció Esme con ternura

-¿Otro brindis, entonces? –serví más vino

-Pues por los hombres que amamos –Esme alzó su copa

-Por que ellos nos hacen las mujeres más felices de la tierra –Bella la imitó sonriendo dulcemente

-Por que no seriamos nosotras sin ellos –dije con franqueza

-Y porque esta noche recibirán el mejor sexo oral de sus vidas –rió Rosalie- Salud muchachas.

-¡¡Salud!!

Los muchachos entraron corriendo por la puerta un par de minutos después. Vieron el par de botellas de vino vacías sobre la mesa y luego nos echaron una mirada de total incredulidad.

-Vaya, sí que se la pasaron bien ustedes cuatro –comentó Emmett abrazando a Rose por detrás mientras besaba su cuello- ¿Nos extrañaron?

-No saben cuanto –respondimos todas al unísono para luego estallar en carcajadas lo que hizo que las miradas de los chicos hacia nosotras fueran aún más intensas

-Bella, cielo, ¿podrías quitar el escudo de sus mentes? –pidió Edward con una sonrisa abrazando a mi cuñada

-Ni se te ocurra Bells –dije inmediatamente bastante divertida mientras me aferraba al fuerte pecho de Jasper- Sabes que lo hablamos es confidencial.

-¿Confidencial? –preguntó Emmett con la curiosidad a flor de piel- ¿No me lo dirás Rose?

-No... –ronroneó sensualmente mi hermana paseando un dedo de arriba abajo por el pecho de su esposo- Pero con mucho gusto podría mostrártelo...

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rose y Emmett habían desaparecido escaleras arriba.

-¿Puedo saber qué fue eso? –inquirió Carlisle mirando a Esme con aire ameno

-Ven –Esme lo tomó delicadamente de la mano- Vamos a la habitación y te lo explico.

Ahora sólo quedábamos Edward (que se veía más que frustrado por no poder leer nuestras mentes), Bella, Jasper y yo.

-Faltamos nosotros –le dije a mi esposo sonriendo pícaramente- ¿No quieres saber?

-Sólo si tu quieres decirme –respondió acariciando mi cabello

-Entonces vamos –llegamos en un santiamén a nuestra pieza y nos sentamos en la cama- ¿Me esperas un segundo?

-Por supuesto.

Agudicé mi oído al máximo. Quería saber qué tal iban las cosas. Primero Emmett y Rosalie:

_-Oh, Rose –jadeó Emmett (¡ajjj! ¡mis santos oidos...!)- ¿Qué es lo que estas...?_

_-Toco tu frenillo –respondió Rose sonando como si tuviera la boca llena de algo (¡Diablos! ¡ajjjj de nuevo!)- ¿Te gusta?_

_-Se siente... demasiado..._

De acuerdo, fue suficiente. Ahora Carlisle y Esme:

_..._

No escuchaba nada. Claro, esos dos siempre tan discretos... Bueno, entonces a por Bella y Edward:

_-¿Dónde está Renesmee?_

_-Salió a dar un paseo con Jacob, seguro no tardan en volver._

_-Oh, esta bien..._

_-¿Por qué esa carita, mi amor? –preguntó Bella notoriamente enternecida_

_-Me tienen intrigado –escuché renegar mi hermano- ¿De veras no puedes sacar el escudo ni por dos segunditos?_

_-¿Desde cuando eres tan curioso? –rió Bella- De todas formas, no creo que quieras escuchar los pensamientos de ninguno en este momento._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Uhm... no lo sé... –la voz de Bella sonó repentinamente sexy- ¿realmente quieres saberlo?_

_-Pues... sí._

Escuché sonar la bragueta del pantalón de Edward y un gemido de sorpresa por su parte. Esa era mi señal para retirarme. Sonreí.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –me preguntó Jasper divertido ante mi sonrisa

-Oh nada –rodee su cuello con mis brazos mientras mi inclinaba hacia delante para quedar recostada sobre él- Escuchaba las explicaciones de cada uno sobre lo que hablamos hoy las chicas y yo.

-¿Son buenas? –preguntó curioso mientras trazaba círculos en mi espalda con un dedo

-No tan buenas como la que yo voy a darte –murmuré mirándolo a los ojos.

Sí, sin duda teníamos que tener estas reuniones más seguido... mucho más seguido. Estaba segura de que en el fondo a los chicos no les molestaría para nada. Y es que cuando las mujeres estamos solas, para bien o para mal, somos un peligro.

FIN

**(N/A): Hola a todos! jeje qué tal? Debo decir que me divertí mucho escribiendo esto. Está basado en un artículo que encontré en la Cosmo, muy divertido también. Espero que les haya gustado. Pliz pliz pliz déjenme reviews para saber qué les pareció, que opinan... y si pondrán en practica algún tip xD oh es broma (: Ya saben que sólo escribo para ustedes (: nos leemos pronto, besos a todos! (_Clic al botoncito verde _ :D )**


End file.
